Journey Before and After Pokemon League Chapter 2
by Chincachu
Summary: Continued from chapter 2, Ash's pokemon fights the historic pokemon again


# Journey Before and After Pokémon League 

I would make chapter two a lot longer, enjoy.

## Chapter Two

The crash hurts. But Ash was able to get up, along with his injured pokemons. "Are you guys all right?" His pokemons nodded, but the pain showed in their eyes. Ash was about to cry when he realized Misty was beside him.

"What happen?" Misty murmured as she woke from the crash.

"We're trapped inside a cave." Ash replied.

"How do we get up?" Misty asked. She began brushing dirt off her shirt when she suddenly shrieked.

"Wha-"

"Pi?" (What?)

"Where's Togepi?" Misty choked out while busily scanning the place.

"Priii,"

Misty and Ash looked, it was Togepi trying to talk to a pokemon . . . the pokemon was Aerodactyl! That situation made Misty very worried while Ash was amazed seeing another extinct pokemon since the incident at the dig.

For a second, Aerodactyl turned and saw a tasty prey. Suddenly images flashing through its mind, remembering his rival Charizard and the weak trainer. He was about to eat the weakling when he fell asleep. Glowing with fury, the flying pokemon flew toward Ash at an amazing speed.

Misty shrieked again when she saw Aerodactyl flew by her and slashed Ash on the shoulder. Ash screamed in pain. His pokemons screamed, feeling their master's pain, they retaliated with several attacks that they managed. But the attack had no effect.

"Ch . . . Charizard, go!" Ash called and threw the pokeball while collapsing in the arms of Misty, who finally got Togepi safe on the side. Charizard got out and made a big stretch, just in time to catch a strong blow from Aerodactyl, Charizard fell and growl in pain.

Tracking the attacker, Charizard found out it was a long time rival, Aerodactyl. Their match was not finished. Filling with excitement as well as a twinge of revenge for causing damage to his trainer, Charizard charged toward the beast.

Aerodactyl charged also, the clash resulted in a big bang: two flying pokemon wrestled with their weak arms. Charizard gained a lot of experience from fighting Magmar. He (let's say it's a male) blew fired in front of Aerodactyl's face. Aerodactyl got caught off guard and fell screaming in pain. Charizard looked triumph, but Aerodactyl responded with a quick hyper beam which knocked Charizard 15 feet away.

Aggravated, Charizard used his fire spin. It surrounded Aerodactyl, but the pokemon was smart, it used its wing and flapped the fire toward Charizard. However, Charizard is a fire pokemon as he rushed right pass the fire and knocked Aerodactyl off. He grabbed Aerodactyl's arm and tried to swing it upward, yet Aerodactyl took the advantage and used the momentum as it slams Charizard right back to the floor, causing major damage . . .

"What should we do with him?" Meowth asked as he pointed at Brock, who was knocked unconscious (again) with a rock. His pokemons were all locked in a cage while Onix was taken by Jessie's pokeball.

"Perhaps putting him into a straight jacket." James suggested.

"No, let's steal his pokemons and go!" Jessie said as they took the pokeballs.

"But what about Ash and his Pikachu?" James asked, showing a little of worry.

"Those twerps? Who cares?" Jessie said as she carried the pokeballs. Inside, she was a bit worried, but she cannot oppose the Giovani the boss.

"Yeah, let's go." Meowth demanded. Team Rocket nodded and walked away . . .

The situation was bad; Charizard began to weaken while Aerodactyl attacked without mercy. Pikachu recovered and used his thundershock, it was accurate and hurt Aerodactyl, who screeched. Taking the advantage, Charizard blast a fire blast, it was the first time Ash saw his Charizard use that move. The attack was very powerful. Aerodactyl was almost knocked out. However, Aerodactyl screeched something in the air.

"What's happen?" Ash asked.

"I don't know." Misty said.

Rumbling began to shake the underground. Before they knew it, Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte and Omastar appeared. They were more menaced since Ash saw them.

"Holy shit!" Ash exclaimed. Misty look worried. She held her Togepi tighter than before. Pikachu was ready though, so are the other pokemons that recovered in a good enough condition to fight.

"Pi, pika, pi, pikachu, chu, pi, pike, pi, pika! Pi, pika, pi, pikachu, chu, pi, pike, pi, pika!" (Let's split into groups. Bulbasaur go against Omanyte, Squirtle against Kabuto, I will go against Omastar and Pidgeotto against Kabutops)

Pikachu ignored Charizard, who saw Aerodactyl came back and began fighting again. Only now Charizard gained the upper hand. And the fight began.

"Starmie, Staryu, Psyduck GO!" Misty said. Starmie and Staryu went helping Squirtle and Pidgeotto while Psyduck look helpless to the situation. Misty sighed. She then realized Ash's wound was getting worse, instantly, she ripped his jacket and began wrapping around his wound while he was watching the fight.

"Ouch!" Ash exclaimed at the extreme pain.

"Oh be quiet," Misty muttered.

"Priiii," (Be strong)

(The fight I'm going to describe occurs at the same time)

Ash and Bulbasaur knew he had the advantage against Omanyte. "Bulbasaur, use your vine whip!" Using his whip, it made the ancient pokemon dodge helpless at a distance. Seeing his chance, Ash commanded. "Use razor leaf attack!" Bulbasaur used his razor leaf attack. 

"Oooman!" (Ahhhh!)

Bulbasaur was winning.

Squirtle did not have an advantage. His water gun attack was often dodged by the speedy pokemon. Frustrated, Squirtle rushed at the tiny Kabuto, but Kabuto leaped above Squirtle. At Squirtle's back, Kabuto scratched furiously.

"Squirtle!" (Ouch!)

However, Squirtle retaliated with a hard skull bash. Kabuto was too busy to realize what was coming and the attack connected, sending it crashing to the wall.

The story would continue soon, where Pikachu faces Omastar and Charizard and Aerodactyle continue their struggle. Chapter three would come soon, I promise.


End file.
